Kanto
'Kanto '''is a country of Pokémon and pokemon trainers. It is a place of Ash Ketchum's home, Pallet Town. It is also the home of Misty and Brock where they are gym leaders. It is also the home of Ash Ketchum's rival, Gary Oak. Notable Locations in Kanto Pewter City Pewter City is the hometown of Brock, the Rock-type gym leader who abandoned his post on and off for many years to accompany Ash on his adventures. It also has a boring ass science museum. Cerulean City Cerulean City is home to Misty, the water-type gym leader. Nugget Bridge, just north of Cerulean, was well known for giving out gold nuggets to anyone capable of beating five weakling contest trainers. This caused a gold shortage in Kanto, effectively forcing the government of Kanto to back their money with silver instead of gold in 2004. Fuschia City Fuschia is probably most well-known for the Safari Zone where many rare Pokémon could be caught by customers who paid 500 PokéDollars for 30 Safari Balls. This business practice worked for a long time due to the collective stupidity of Pokémon trainers in Kanto, but as more and more competent children became trainers, the millionaire funding the Safari Zone (most well known as the lunatic who thinks he’s Batman) eventually went bankrupt. Fuschia City’s gym leader was resident ninja Koga who, for some fucking reason, decided to specialize in the poison-type. This schmuck somehow became a member of the Indigo League Elite Four. Vermillion City Vermillion is known for the harbor where the S.S. Anne stops once a year. The electric-type gym leader Lt. Surge had apparently immigrated to Kanto to fight in the Pokémon War of the 1980s because “the wars fought by Murica weren’t Hellish enough.” Cinnabar Island Cinnabar Island is home to the Pokémon Mansion where a single scientist was responsible for creating Mewtwo, a clone of the mythical Pokémon Mew. The fire-type gym leader Blaine (who may or may not have worked for Team Rockert) also resides here. Saffron City Saffron City is home to the creepy-ass psychic-type gym leader Sabrina and the company Silph Co. who were responsible for many breakthroughs such as the Ultra Ball. Silph Co. was later bought out by Devon (a similar company in Rustboro, Hoenn) in 2008. Celadon City Celadon is home to the Celadon Department Store (created after the success of the Goldenrod Department Store in Johto) and grass-type gym leader Erika. Erika used to be such a feminist that she refused boys to challenge the gym prior to the Indigo League officials threatening to fire her for discrimination (and sexual harassment of some of the other women in the gym). Additionally, it was once home to the Rocket Game Corner where people could play the slots for a chance to win Pokémon or items such as the Mystic Water, Charcoal, and Miracle Seed. Viridian City South of the aptly named Viridian Forest, Viridian City was known for its unorthodox Ground-type gym. The leader of the gym and head of Team Rocket, Giovanni was largely absent from 1995 to 2003 when he left Team Rocket out of embarrassment. Blue Oak (the very first champion of the Indigo League before Red) later took over the gym as the only gym leader with enough common sense to have a balanced Pokémon team. However, Blue was dumb enough to replace his Alakazam (a very OP Pokémon) for a Machamp when the dark-type was discovered. Indigo Plateau The Indigo Plateau is home to the Indigo League Elite Four. Anyone who beats the Elite Four and the current Pokémon League Champion will be crowned the new champion. It’s worth noting, however, that prior to changes made in 2002, the Champion was decided by a tournament with the winner being Richie. However, Richie later went through an “emo phrase” and eventually went into a forced retirement. Lavender Town Lavender Town is most well known for a fake news story about children committing suicide due to the high frequencies found in a pop song back in 1996. The news station in Viridian were just tired from over a dozen slow news days in a row and decided to make something up to garner ratings. The newscaster later issued a half-hearted apology saying, “Sorry, but I enjoy making money.” In late 2004, the town suffered from a dangerous disease that caused explosive diarrhea of the mouth and was soon quarantined. This disease would later resurface in 2018 due to the dumb-as-Hell anti-vaxxers. Lavender Town was home to a tower that was filled with graves of dead Pokémon, not to mention droves of wild ghost-type Pokémon Gastly and Haunter. It is worth noting that the notion that ghost-type Pokémon are reincarnations of dead humans was proven bunk, along with most of the Pokédex entries, by Wumbo University. Due to the fake news story of child suicides, the very real quarantine, and reports of people being possessed by ghost-types, it was decided by the local government that they needed to find a new way to convince tourists that the town wasn’t “responsible for serious fucked-up shit.” It was decided the town would demolish the ghost tower and build a radio tower for Kanto in its place. In March 2006, the radio tower was completed, but the night of the grand opening, all the construction workers who helped tear down the tower mysteriously died. The leading theory was that they were killed by the ghosts of dead Pokémon, but this was debunked as they were actually murdered by an angry mob who was upset over wasted taxpayer money. Pallet Town Pallet Town is the smallest town in the Kanto region and is most well known for being the hometown of Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Blue Oak, and Red. That old geiser Professor Oak also has his research lab here. Relations with Other Countries Hoenn Hoenn is directly south of Kanto and is generally agreed to be the closest ally of Kanto since 1994. Hoennites can trade Pokémon with people in Kanto without the need for Bill’s “Time Machine” bullshit. Johto Directly west of Kanto, Johto has the other eight gym leaders in the Indigo League. Kanto and Johto used to fight on and off from 1840 to 1930, but their respective governments have since agreed to put the past aside for the foreseeable future. Sinnoh In 1987, Franklin Quimby, third cousin of Joe Quimby and then mayor of Veilstone, Sinnoh, made a now famous joke about the Nintendo Entertainment System, a video game console that was very popular in Kanto but very unpopular in Sinnoh. The government of Kanto demanded that the mayor apologize, but he wouldn’t budge because he felt in his heart that the Sega Master System was better due to its superior version of the ''Ghostbusters video game. This resulted in an epic war between Kanto and Sinnoh that ultimately didn’t end until October 1989 when the two countries reached a truce after Franklin Quimby admitted he was tired of telling the joke. Unova A poll found that 90% of people living in Kanto have never heard of Unova, and the Kanto government also seems largely unaware of Unova’s existence. Kalos Trivia * Link and King Harkinian never often went to Kanto due to many Pokemon trainers. * In real life, the province in Kanto in Japan is also where the capital is located. * Kanto is infested with these people called genwunners. They hate all other countrys and there nonkanto pokemon. Category:Awesome places to be at! Category:Pokemon